This invention relates to a herbicide containing a novel pyrimidine or triazine derivative such as 3-alkoxybutyrylimidazole derivatives, 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid amide derivatives, 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid derivatives and 2-pyrimidinylthioalkanoic acid derivatives as an active ingredient.
Many herbicides have heretofore been developed for promoting labor-saving of farm practices and increase in productivity of crops. Conventional herbicides are, however, not sufficient in herbicidal effect, e.g. insufficient in selective herbicidal effect to crops such as cotton, and also not sufficiently satisfactory in the point of safety to creatures. Thus, in order to solve these problems, development of a novel herbicide has been demanded.
3-Alkoxybutyrylimidazole derivatives, 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid amide derivatives and 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid derivatives of the present invention are novel compounds and their herbicidal effect have not yet been known.
As a compound similar to the 2-pyrimidinylthioalkanoic acid derivative of the present invention, there has been known, for example, compounds disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 85262/1990, and it has been also known that these compounds have herbicidal activities. However, herbicidal effects of these compounds are insufficient, and thus, it has been desired to develop a novel herbicide having more excellent activities.